Seeing Past the Ranger
by Constant Distraction
Summary: CHAPTER 4: A happy ending for Aragorn. Aragorn has regrets, worries, and other thoughts that haunt him on the eve of battle and during battle.
1. On the Eve of Battle

Seeing Past the Ranger

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, not me.

Summary: Aragorn has doubts, regrets, and thoughts that haunt him on the eve of battle and during battle. I really suck at summaries.

A/N: I know it seems odd that Aragorn would be sleeping in a tent outside Minas Tirith, but that's the way it was in the book, and I think it makes him a seem more humble, which I need in this fic. And when referring to 'the men', I mean the soldiers of Gondor and Rohan. Aragorn's POV.

Thanks to mybeta Amanda, and thanks to whoever reads and reviews!

* * *

Firelight from outside flickers on the walls of my tent. The wind, on other nights, would have carried the sound of the men's laughter to me, but no one is laughing now. The men speak in low voices of death and ruin, of hopelessness and Shadow. I know it has crossed their minds that this may be their last night alive, as the thought has entered my head.

Like many of them I cannot rest. They think of death, but other thoughts haunt me.

The people of Gondor look to me as their King, though I wear no crown and have not claimed the empty throne. When I entered Minas Tirith, all around me were faces full of hope, whispers of "The King! The heir of Elendil!" They know nothing of me save for the mask I wear as the potential king. It is different with my friends. They treat me as King even though they know me, even though they know I do not want any power. No one missed Gandalf's bowed head when I released the Dead from their oath. The people of Gondor see past the Ranger to the King that they believe can save them.

To be King I will be entrusted with a country's fate. I do not want to be entrusted with anyone's life. I already hold one's life, and I am failing to keep it safe.

My hand clutches the Evenstar around my throat as I remember the dream I had four nights ago:

The Evenstar shatters as it falls from my hand to the floor, a thousand pieces dancing in the darkness, a thousand tears shed. My shocked face fades and I see Arwen. She lies in the bright courtyard in Rivendell, her raven hair fanned out on a pillow. A single tear slides down the side of her face. "How I wish I could see him…one last time," she murmurs. Another tear slips down.

And behind me I feel Death reaching for her…

I had woken with my dagger drawn, ready but unable to defend Arwen from death. A while later I spoke with Elrond, who had arrived while I slept. He told me Arwen is dying. My nightmare was true.

I remember that night in Rivendell, though it seems so long ago. Arwen gave me the Evenstar and in doing so surrendered her life to me. When Elrond came he gave me the Sword of Kings only because Arwen wished it. She has given up her immortality for me, sent the weapon that gave me the power to command the Dead and save Minas Tirith from further damage.

And she is dying because of it. I cannot save her, I cannot destroy the Ring, the evil that kills her. Only Frodo can.

The soldiers of Gondor looked at me with respect, but also with unrepressed sorrow when I announced the plan for defeating Sauron. "We cannot achieve victory by arms, but by arms we can give Frodo his chance to destroy the Ring," I explained. "We cannot win this battle. We must march to death with no hope for ourselves, only the thought that with our end may come a new age."

Despite these dark words, every man able to will fight tomorrow. They are brave men who deserve more recognition than a brutal death and a mass burial.

I do not fear the death that tomorrow will bring. I do not regret my decision to lead all these men to war.

My only regret is that I am to die a quick death while Arwen suffers.

I cannot save her, but I will fight for her.

* * *

Did ya like it? Please review! And also-

DESPERATELY NEEDED: Someone who knows all or most of Aragorn's speech to the soldiers right before the last battle in front of Mordor. You know, "This day, we fight!" etc. The second chapter of this isn't going up until I have that, so please email me if you can help! Thanks!


	2. Offers that Cannot be Refused

Chapter 2: Offers that Cannot be Refused

The men know I lead them to their deaths, but steadily they follow me, on foot and on horse, staying loyal to the man they believe can save their beloved country.

I, who am supposed to spread hope as my Elvish name states, have no words of hope for them. The one that gave me hope is dying, fading with every moment that passes.

Arwen would be proud to see my now, in Gondorian armor, the White Tree sewn on black leather. She would see the doubt on my face and whisper the words she has said so many times before:

_All that is gold does not glitter, _

Not all those who wander are lost,

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring.

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

But Arwen cannot help me now.

The Black Gates are close now, so close that some of the men cannot hide the fright in their eyes. As they begin slowing, fighting the urge to run back where it is safer, I command them to halt. I ride to the gate, followed closely by Gandalf and Pippin, Eomer, Legolas, and Gimli. We line our horse up in front of the gates and I call out a challenge.

"Let the Lord of Mordor come forth and meet justice!"

The Black Gate opens heavily and in the distance I see countless Orcs marching towards our small army. The sight of them hammers fear into my heart. "Fall back!" I cry to Gandalf and the others. My gaze falls on the soldiers behind us.

There is no mistaking the complete terror on their faces. Fear is the Enemy's greatest weapon, and he has struck hard here.

I gallop to the men. "Hold your ground!" I shout, wondering if the hopelessness in my voice is clear. "Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me." I slow my horse to a quick trot and continue, desperation creating words and letting them tumble from my mouth. "A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. There may come an hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day!" I draw Anduril, and the sword glitters in the golden sun. "This day, we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

I take my place at the head of the army, watching as the Orcs march ever closer. The Enemy's minions surround us, outnumbering us by many spears. As the foul Orcs leer at us, I make ready to charge.

"Elessar," a voice calls, enveloping me in its power. I see the fiery Eye of the Enemy, piercing my mind and heart, doing as much damage as any sword could do. I hear a dull pounding and see Legolas shouting, but no sound escapes his lips.

"Join me, Heir of Isildur," the Eye commands, his voice filling my mind. "Drop your sword and take up the weapons of the Shadow."

My fingers loosen their hold on Anduril against my will. "No," I try to yell, but my words are only a murmur in my head. "I have no desire to join you."

"No desire?" The Eye laughs, then says the words that send me into an even deeper spell. "Join me and together we will save Arwen."

* * *

dramatic music The cliffhanger of DOOM! Did you like it? Please please please review! I'll respond to reviewers in my next chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Decisions of Sacrifice

A/N: This chapter has the potential to be very confusing. Sauron is sort of in Aragorn's head, and Aragorn is struggling with the decision. I'm sorry it took so long to put up! And also, I wanted my readers to know what I do for them. I was happily playing with my Aragorn action figures, when I realized I should write this chapter. So I _very_ reluctantly put Aragorn away, and here's the chapter. Huge sacrifice, you see.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions of Sacrifice

The dull pounding in my head turns into a suffocating roar. I can see nothing but Sauron's Eye. Arwen can be saved. All I must do is drop Anduril and join Sauron. Join the Enemy.

"Elessar…" The Eye calls again, waiting for my response. Knives pierce my mind at the sound of his voice, making my head throb.

"I do not want to join you," I think, and my words are as clear as if I had spoken aloud.

"So you choose instead to leave Arwen to die?" More knives cut my mind and my heart, tangled with fleeting images of Arwen.

"I cannot leave her," I whisper.

Sauron responds with the fiercest assault yet. Countless images of Arwen flash through my mind, each one accompanied by intense pain that threatens to drown me. Arwen laughing, Arwen smiling, Arwen as I first beheld her. Arwen crying, growing sicker, and finally the most terrible image, the one that holds the most pain and guilt: Arwen, as she is now, lying nearly dead in Rivendell.

My vision is restored and I am surprised to see that I am still standing. I turn to Gandalf and the soldiers. I hope he understands. This last attempt to allow Frodo to destroy the Ring cannot go on.

Thinking of Frodo sparks a realization. Frodo can save- but Sauron is still in my head and he snatches the thought away.

I watch as Gandalf's expression slowly changes, from an expression of hope to one of dismay. He knows he has lost me.

I begin loosening my grip on my sword. Sauron recedes from my head, confident that my decision has been made.

The sword begins to shift, and my eyes roam over the crowd of men. My thoughts are my own again, and they come back to me in a frantic rush.

I cannot join Sauron with hopes that he will save Arwen. It is his Ring that kills her, and will only continue to kill her if it is not destroyed. I must fight to give Frodo the chance he needs.

My glance falls onto my slipping sword. Arwen gave it to me because she believes in me. She would not want me to abandon these men. She would rather die than leave the world to suffer.

Frodo is everyone's only hope.

I look Gandalf in the eyes, gripping my sword tightly. "For Frodo," I say haltingly, then charge into the hoard of waiting Orcs.

Just before I slash the closest Orc, Sauron enters my mind once more. Before I can push him away, he shows me one last, horrible image. Tears stain Arwen's face as she draws her last breath.

And now it has come to pass.

Arwen is dead.

Fury explodes in me, showing itself as I stab an Orc. Anger lends me speed as I race through the throng of enemies, slashing and thrusting Anduril into any opponents in my path. Blinded by my rage, I do not see the troll until he attacks me.

The troll swings his sword at me, and I duck, slamming my sword into his thick leg. The wound does not hinder him, only makes him mad. He stomps forward and knocks me to the ground, then puts his huge foot on my chest. I shove my dagger into his skin, but like the other wound it does not affect him. Legolas shouts and runs to aid me, but many Orcs are between him and I.

The troll stares down at me and I can feel him start to press down on my chest. My ribs will soon crack under the weight. As my breath is squeezed away, I think of Arwen.

Arwen, I will join you soon.

I hear a noise like thunder and the troll looks up. The pressure on my chest is lightened and I take a shallow breath. Orcs squeal in fear around me. At another noise, some start to run away. The troll that holds me lifts his foot and lumbers off, as fast as he can, a wild terror in his eyes. I haul myself up and look towards Mordor.

The evil tower of Barad-dur shakes, then collapses to the ground agonizingly. It takes a moment for the meaning of this to register.

"The Ring has been destroyed!"

So you succeeded, Frodo, I think wearily. Now the Free People can live in peace.

But it is too late for me to find peace. It is too late for Arwen.

* * *

Ok, who wants to kill Sauron for hurting Aragorn? raises hand Well, did you like it? **Please review!** I'll reply again. I think there will be one more chapter, so Aragorn will have a happy ending. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play with my Aragorn action figures again. Victory at last! 


	4. Return to the Living

Thank you all for reviewing, here's the last chapter of DOOM! Sorry it took so long to put up. It's a nice, happy ending for Aragorn. WARNING: This by no means is as good as told in ME132's fic, 'Behind the Silver Banner'. Just bear with me.

* * *

Chapter Four: Return to the Living

The crown of Gondor sits heavily on my brow, a reminder of the responsibility I now bear. I feel strange wearing this crown, accepting this title. I do not feel like a king.

I turn slowly to face the people of Minas Tirith. They cheer happily and I realize just how much I care about this country.

The crowd grows quiet as I begin to sing the words Elendil once said. "_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_"

Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!

Yet even as I sing this, I know there will be no heirs. My line will diminish before it begins, for Arwen is dead. I have loved and I have lost, and I must suffer for the rest of my days.

_May they be short,_ I think, unable to shake the darkness that surrounds me.

I walk down the stairs, watching in amusement as friends and strangers bow slightly. When I reach Legolas, he claps me on the shoulder and smiles.

_Smile,_ I think wryly. _There is a thing I have forgotten how to do. When Arwen drew her last breath I forgot how to smile._

Legolas looks pointedly to his left. I raise my eyes over his shoulder and see Elrond. He whispers to the banner in front of him. Or, rather, the maiden behind the banner.

I watch in disbelief as Arwen steps out from her hiding place. I cannot take my eyes from her half-hidden face. A faint song mingles with my thoughts as she moves closer.

She is alive. My hope and love has not fallen into the silent darkness they call death.

For the first time since Sauron's lie I notice the sunshine, the blooming White Tree, and the joy of everyone around me. Arwen smiles shyly and I feel a grin on my lips.

I lift her face to mine and see my happiness mirrored in her eyes. We are finally together. Nothing can tear us apart now.

I press my lips to hers and for a moment absolutely everything in all the world is right. The justice of this moment astounds me. The first person to see past the Ranger in me is the first to see me as King. I feel like a King now, and the crown I wear is not so uncomfortable as it was minutes ago.

When I pull out of the kiss, a huge gin plays on my face. With the Shadow defeated and my Evenstar at my side, the smile will never go away.

* * *

Not the best chapter, I'm sorry. But review still. Next fic up will be 'Forbidden' a story that takes place very early in Aragorn and Arwen's relationship. Look out for that.

Also, let me know if I should put up a fic about some mischief Aragorn and Arwen got into separately with the twins. My editor hates it, but I'm beginning to wonder.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
